Les nuits d'orage
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Draco aimait les orages. Hermione ne les aimait pas. Mais pourtant c'est par des nuits comme celle-ci qu'ils se retrouvaient.


Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remerciez d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien (même si c'est par hasard, ou par simple ennuie)

Donc, voici ma toute première DrayMione, et en espérant qu'elle vous plaise (J'en ai encore 5 en stock mais ne seront publié que plus tard)  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou des messages privées pour me donner votre avis. J'y répondrais.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les nuits d'orage

**oOoOoOoOo**

Disclaimer : J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils m'appartiennent, malheureusement ils sont à J.K. Rowling

Genre : Romance (pour pas changer je fais dans la niaiserie, pardonnez-moiiiii)

Pairing : Draco/Hermione

* * *

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy aimait les orages.

Oui, depuis quelques temps, il commençait à vraiment les aimer.  
Lorsque les nuages arrivaient subitement, prenant ainsi tout l'espace du ciel bleu. Entendre la pluie marteler ses volets et cogner contre ses fenêtres. Voir les éclairs blanc illuminer en une seconde sa chambre si sombre.  
Mais surtout, le jeune homme aimait le tonnerre. Ce grondement sourd se propager partout dans le château de Poudlard.

Oui, Draco Malfoy aimait les orages.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

La sonnerie venait de retentir dans les couloirs de l'école. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient cours ensemble en salle de métamorphose.

Hermione Granger et ses deux amis attendaient avant de rentrer quand les serpents arrivèrent à leur tour. En premier, Draco Malfoy, suivit de prêt par ses greluches qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses cheveux blond impeccablement bien coiffé, son uniforme légèrement débraillé.  
Lorsqu'il arriva a leur hauteur, Hermione détourna le regard. Il était tellement grand qu'il la dépassait d'une tête, si ce n'est davantage.

- Bouge de la, je veux passer.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle, mais ne se poussa pas pour autant.

- Demande le poliment Malfoy, cracha-t-elle.

Il planta ses yeux bleu dans les siens, et la dégagea d'une seule main. Il passa sans regarder derrière lui, mais entendait parfaitement les insultes des trois Gryffondor.  
Pansy Parkinson à sa suite, pouffa en la regardant.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à mon niveau, idiote. Draco n'a des yeux que pour moi.

Hermione resta bouche bée un instant, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Tu peux te le garder la face de fouine, personne n'en voudrait.

La blonde pouffa et continua sa route.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Depuis tout jeune, Draco Malfoy était indifférent aux orages. C'était simplement des phénomènes naturels.

En rentrant à Poudlard il apprit que certains en avait peur. Pourtant ce n'était que de la pluie, rien de plus. Mais ce fut durant dans la 6ème année, quand il fut nommé préfet en chef des Serpentard que le jeune homme commença vraiment à aimer les orages.

La promotion de se grade lui permit d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Il acheta un grand lit et décora sa chambre dans les couleurs de sa maison. Il avait une salle de bain juste à coté pour lui seul, ou personne d'autre ne pouvait rentrer.  
Malgré ça, il devait partager la salle commune avec les quatre autres préfets en chef de chaque maison.

Pour les Gryffondor, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione Granger arriver avec ses bagages.  
Ils firent tous deux une grimace et montèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Chez les Serdaigle, ce fut une fille que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qui se lia d'amitié avec la lionne.  
Et chez les Poufsouffle, c'était un garçon. Mais personne ne fit vraiment attention à sa présence.

En vérité, Draco Malfoy les ignorait tous.  
Il n'avait aucun intérêt à leur parler de toute manière.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

- Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange toi ?

La voix de Harry lui parvint vaguement, mais la jeune femme était bien trop absorbé par le cours.

- Hein ?

Le survivant soupira, mais reprit néanmoins.

- Que depuis le début de l'année, Malfoy t'insulte de moins en moins.

- Harry on est en 6ème année à présent, je suppose que comme tous le monde il a du changer.

Ron se retourna à son tour.

- On parle de la fouine là, dit-il.

Hermione ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, replongea dans les paroles de McGonagall.

- Ouais, par exemple, il ne la traite plus de Sang de Truc, ajouta le rouquin.

- Ou si ça se trouve, il veut se donner bonne figure, et que dans la salle des préfets en chef il l'insulte encore plus.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Ou peut-être qu'il veut réviser les ASPIC, qui porteront sur ses deux années, répliqua-t-elle énervée.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et rigolèrent à l'unisson.

- Non ça c'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

- Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous, VOUS TAIRE EN COURS !

La voix de McGonagall leur parvint, et Ron ronchonna dans sa barbe en se retournant vers le tableau.

- Et il est comment dans vos appartements ? Demanda tout de même Harry.

- Bof, normal, fit-elle, on s'ignore.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

La quatrième fois de l'année, ou le tonnerre gronda dans Poudlard, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire.

Il entendit ces petits pas discret arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, ouvrir discrètement la porte et s'avancer vers son grand lit. La personne ouvrit la couette et se blottit à l'intérieur.  
La jeune homme se retourna et vit un petit corps féminin sous ses couvertures.

Il soupira d'agacement pour la forme, et attira la jeune femme vers lui, lui offrant des bras sécurisant pour la nuit. Draco sentit ses bras autour de sa taille et son souffle sur son torse.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Un nuit d'orage.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Hermione Granger se leva difficilement. Elle n'aimait pas les orages. Ni la pluie qui entremêlait ses cheveux brun, ni le froid qui lui glaçait la peau, ni le ciel noir qui faisait ressembler sa chambre aux cachots des Serpentard.

En allant à la Grande Salle accompagné de Harry, ils croisèrent le Prince des Serpents. Il regarda la jeune femme, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Quel enfoiré celui-la, siffla son ami.

La jeune femme opina.

- Ca tu peux le dire, il n'arrête pas de me faire chier. Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Elle soupira.

- Et avec les autres préfets ça va ?

- Tiffany est gentille. Je crois que Malfoy voudrait bien la mettre dans son lit. Raphael est un peu bêta, comme tout les Poufsouffle, mais gentil.

- Surtout ne te laisse pas faire par ce crétin.

Hermione comprit sans mal qu'il parlait du Serpentard.

- Tu me connais, sourit-elle.

Les deux amis stoppèrent leur conversation, arrivé devant la grande table de leur maison.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

La première nuit d'orage, lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre, Draco Malfoy l'envoya bouler méchamment. N'en avant strictement rien à faire qu'elle est peur.  
Il ne s'en voulait même pas, la laissant dans ses problèmes personnels.

Le lendemain, il vit la brune de Gryffondor et la blonde de Serdaigle sortirent de la même pièce. Elles avaient dormi ensemble, pas de doute possible. D'un coté, il se dit qu'elle a du avoir vraiment peur pour se réfugier chez n'importe qui. Même de demander à un Malfoy. Et d'un autre coté, il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas aller chez ce stupide Poufsouffle.

La deuxième nuit d'orage, vint deux semaines plus tard.  
Draco Malfoy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir chez son homologue féminin comme la dernière fois, car celle-ci c'était trouver un petit ami et qu'il venait pratiquement tous les soirs chez elle.  
Donc, il ne fut par surprit d'entendre des pas s'approcher de sa porte. La personne toqua, mais le blond ne répondit pas.  
Elle entra :

- Malfoy ?

Dans un soupir d'agacement, et sans se retourner, il souleva de son bras libre la couverture à l'autre bout du lit.  
La jeune femme ferma doucement la porte et s'installa dans les couvertures à coté lui. Il la sentit s'endormir peu à peu.

Draco Malfoy avait un air de triomphe.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Lors de la rentrée, Hermione descendit du train exténuer. Elle avait passer le voyage avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais savait qu'elle devrait rejoindre trois inconnus pour le reste de l'année.

- T'inquiète pas, on pourra se voir comme d'habitude, dit Ron en la rassurant.

Mais soudain, elle croisa le regard de son ennemi numéro un, un blond peroxydé qui passait son temps à l'insulter. La Gryffondor jugea qu'il avait changé pendant ces vacances.  
Il était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement bien coiffé. Son uniforme, avec sa cravate défaite et sa chemise mal fermée. Ses épaules étaient plus carré, sa ligne plus fine, son visage plus mature.

Elle pouvait le dire, oui, il était beau.

Cette pensée traversa son esprit rapidement, et Hermione reprit sa route, ses bagages en main.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

La troisième nuit d'orage, Draco Malfoy avait immédiatement compris qu'elle reviendrait. Il avait donc laissé la porte de chambre légèrement ouverte, pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toquer.

La jeune femme, s'avança prudemment tout de même, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la mette dehors d'un seconde à l'autre. Mais il n'en fit rien.  
Elle s'installa à coté de lui, doucement, par peur de le réveiller.  
Draco se retourna vers elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour cela se produise.

Un éclair illumina sa chambre et le tonnerre gronda l'instant d'après. L'orage était juste au dessus du château.

Le jeune homme la sentit trembler. Il allongea le bras, la rapprochant de lui.  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Un simple mot, mais qui signifiait tellement davantage pour elle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Hermione Granger avait tout imaginer sur le Serpentard avant de partager des appartement communs avec lui.

Les rumeurs disaient qu'il ramenait sans cesse des filles dans son lit. Mais elle n'en vit jamais aucunes.  
Qu'il faisait la fête avec ceux de sa maison tous les soirs jusqu'à très tard, qu'il se saoulé, ne faisait jamais ses devoirs, et mangeait sans arrêt.

En habitant avec lui, elle put constater que finalement les rumeurs avaient toujours été infondés.

Draco Malfoy rentrer après le diner pour faire ses devoirs, parfois invitant des amis, comme Blaise ou Théodore. Qu'il n'était jamais revenu une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Que les soirs ou il s'absentait était lors d'un entrainement de Quidditch.

Finalement ou ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre des gens.

Comme par exemple Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille collée à ses basques toute la journée. Mais qui le laissait de glace. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans les appartements des Préfets en chef. Et entendait parfois les garçons Serpentards se moquer d'elle et de sa stupidité.  
Décidément ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Nous étions au mois de février, lorsque Draco Malfoy sentit encore une fois quelqu'un rentrer dans son lit.

Il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence féminine dans ses draps. A la prendre dans ses bras, à sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il ne l'insultait même plus dans les couloirs, ou alors pour tenir la forme.  
Leur relation avait changé. Petit à petit.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas gratuit, dit-il.

Draco la sentit tressaillir dans ses bras.

- Tu as une dette envers moi. Et mon lit.

Elle pouffa. Toujours collée contre son torse nu.  
Car oui, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, dormir seulement avec un boxer. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, venait simplement habillé d'un tee-shirt large et d'un shorty.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas encore.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir. Elle relava la tête vers lui.

- Dans la limite du raisonnable.

Un sourire vint naitre sur ses lèvres, s'élargissant avec ses pensées.

- Bien entendu, répliqua Draco.

Mais elle ne le cru absolument pas.

- Tant pis, souffla-t-elle, je vais allée dormir avec Raphael. Lui au moins ne me demandera rien en échange.

Le jeune homme crut mal entendre et rigola.

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir comme ça.

Mais il ne lâchait pas pour autant.

- Tu as une dette, Hermione.

Draco s'était approché d'elle, soufflant son prénom sensuellement près de son oreille.  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il prit son menton, le souleva légèrement.  
Hermione sentit pour la première ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco Malfoy l'embrassait.  
Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha plus prêt de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Cela avait était toujours un jeu entre eux. Savoir qui allait craquer le premier.  
Les mains du blond descendirent le long de son dos, soulevant son haut et caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Ses hanches, son dos, ses bras.  
La lionne quitta ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Cette fois, Hermione se dit qu'ils ne pourraient surement pas s'arrêter.  
Que ce soir, elle allait franchir la limite avec le serpent. Un point de non retour pour elle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Lorsqu'il la vit sur le quai de la gare, le jour de la rentrée à Pourlard. Draco Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. De la détailler.  
Elle avait l'air encore plus petite que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, un léger maquillage autour des yeux.

Hermione Granger était devenu plus belle. Une femme à présent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy l'arracha de sa contemplation en lui sautant au cou. Il l'aimait bien, mais qu'es-ce qu'elle était collante celle la.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Draco empoigna ses fesses et la souleva pour qu'elle atteigne sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, en laissant ses mains toucher chaque courbes de son corps.  
Il sentait sa peau douce en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

La jeune femme la fit basculer sur le coté, se positionnant sur lui. Il fut tout d'abord surprit, mais se délecta des avantages qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione à califourchon au dessus de lui, en train de l'embrasser.  
Les mains du blond caressèrent ses cuisses, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il passe ses mains sous son shorty, continuant ses gestes.

Il quitta sa bouche et embrassa ses joues, son cou, descendant au fur et a mesure.

Hermione laissa également ses mains explorer le corps encore inconnu du jeune homme. Ses épaule droite, son ventre, son torse. Elle l'embrassa, touchant ses tétons du bout des doigts. Il soupira d'aise dans sa bouche.  
Elle s'avança au dessus de lui, frottant son sexe contre lui sien.

Draco quitta sa bouche et la regarda.

- Oui ? dit-elle en souriant.

Bon sang, qu'es-ce que cette fille était en train de lui faire.

Il reprit les rennes, se frottant à elle, doucement, plusieurs fois et la sentit se cambrer.

- Un problème ? lui demanda-t-il, pendant qu'il recommençait son action.

Hermione avait un souffle saccadé, ses bras tremblant.

Le Serpentard passa ses main sous son tee-shirt et lui enleva. Ses mains caressa son ventre remontant jusqu'à ses seins qu'il empoigna. Sa bouche quitta celle de la jeune femme pour sa poitrine.  
La jeune femme respira plus fort. Ne pouvant tenir face à temps de plaisir que lui procurer son partenaire.

Draco la renversa d'un seul coup, la mettant en dessous de lui. La lionne s'était accroché a sa nuque. Ses baisers effleurant son cou, son torse, ses épaules.  
Les mains de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent sur son torse, son ventre et descendirent dangereusement en direction de son boxer. Ses doigts effleurèrent son membre tendu de plaisir et elle commença à l'empoigner doucement.  
Le blond, quand à lui, s'était glissé dans son shorty, enfonçant un doigt en elle, puis deux, commençant des va et vient.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui l'excita encore plus.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi.

La jeune femme sourit, face à cette vérité pourtant évidente qu'il lui avait murmuré doucement.

Les sous-vêtements partirent rapidement. Draco la regarda une dernière fois, comme pour vérifier d'un refus quelconque. Mais elle ne fit rien, trop impatiente qu'il continu.  
Alors le blond s'enfonça en elle, doucement, puis commença à bouger. Hermione ne put encore une fois, ne pas retenir un gémissement. Le jeune homme savoura ce contact.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ou il entendait la respiration saccadée de sa partenaire pendant qu'il bougeait en elle.

D'un seul coup, il se retira. Il prit les jambes de la jeune femme et les mit sur ses épaules. Et d'un même mouvement s'enfonça en elle encore plus profondément.  
Hermione sur le coup de la surprise ne le vit pas venir, elle laissa passer un crie de plaisir.

- Draco.

Il comprit son message et accéléra, encore et encore.  
Elle gémit, murmurant son prénom. S'accrochant à ses épaules, l'empêchant de sombrer devant ses nouvelles sensations.

Et soudain, comme si elle avait atteint la limite, Hermione sentit ses yeux partirent, sa tête lui faire faux-bond.  
Le jeune homme l'accompagna dans se dernier souffle, et il se libéra en elle.

Draco reposa ses jambes, mais les lia autour de sa taille. Il était épuisé, mais sentant qu'il fallait que tous deux prennent une douche. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il posa la brune sur le meuble, et se retira doucement.  
Le sperme n'eut pas le temps de couler qu'il l'emmena dans la baignoire.

Il alluma l'eau, déjà réglé a la bonne température.  
Hermione était debout prêt de lui, et ne bougeait pas. Draco la prit dans ses bras, les rinçant en même temps.

Il s'embrassèrent, encore.

- Dette remboursée ? fit-elle.

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir.

- Si tu revient dormir avec moi tous les soirs, on pourra peut-être s'arranger.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire des choses superflus, ils savaient comment était l'autre, et ne voulait pas gâcher le merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Draco Malfoy aimait les orages.

Oui, depuis quelques temps, il commençait à vraiment les aimer.  
Lorsque les nuages arrivaient subitement, prenant ainsi tout l'espace du ciel bleu. Entendre la pluie marteler ses volets et cogner contre ses fenêtres. Voir les éclairs blanc illuminer en une seconde sa chambre si sombre.  
Mais surtout, le jeune homme aimait le tonnerre. Ce grondement sourd se propager partout dans le château de Poudlard.

Oui, Draco Malfoy aimait les orages.

Mais plus que les orages, il savait que c'était grâce à eux que Hermione Granger venait de sa chambre et se réfugier auprès de lui.  
Et depuis tous les soirs, elle revenait.

Draco Malfoy n'avait plus besoin des orages pour revoir sans cesse la femme qu'il aimait à présent.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
